Wave stimulation is a known technique for enhancing oil recovery from oil-bearing formations. For example, known techniques include generating shock waves by releasing a compressed liquid or by fluidic oscillation within the borehole. Strong vibrations are known to cause oil droplets to coalesce and form larger bulbs of oil that can move and be produced. These vibrations may also change the wettability of the rock. These effects can help increase fluid production from oil wells.